Broken Home
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: On a cold October night, Ally found herself crying on a bench in one of Denver's municipal parks. People passed her without acknowledging her presence. When she lost hope that anyone would care for her, someone stopped to try and comfort her. Based on the song Broken Home by 5SOS. One-shot.


**Broken Home**

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going.

The only thing she knew was that she needed to get away. She needed to find a reason to hold on. The pain was too great for her, and she needed a reason to live through those monstrosities.

She just couldn't handle it anymore, but a voice inside her head kept her from letting it all go, from running away.

That is exactly why she found herself on a park bench at five in the morning crying her heart out. For the last three years, she's only wished for things to get better, but, instead, it got worse. Or maybe it's the same, but she can't handle it as she did before.

At five in the morning, the park was really quiet. She could see runners then and now, but they didn't even stop to see if the girl sobbing on the bench was alright. She counted exactly seven people who walked or ran by without stopping.

Was it what this world had come to?

Was the only thing people cared about themselves?

That was the only thing she's ever known; people never really cared about her unless she stopped helping them.

She wanted to see beauty in this world more than anything, but she couldn't. All she could see was a cruel world where she would end up losing her sanity.

An eighth person passed by without even recognizing the fact that she was there and clearly needed help. She didn't know what time it was and she knew that no one cared that she was gone, at least, not for the right reasons.

Eleven people walked or ran by before one actually stopped and sat beside her. At first, she thought the person just wanted to tie their shoe or something, so she didn't even bother looking at them.

After what seemed like an eternity, which means two other people walked by, the stranger spoke.

"Life only throws you the obstacles it knows you can surpass." The stranger said as he looked at the broken girl sitting beside him.

She slightly lifted her head to look at the stranger for a second, but she had little time to register enough details about him. It was a boy, probably not older than her. He had blond hair and deep hazelnut eyes. He was probably a flirt back in high school because of his looks. Even if the boy had tried, and failed, to make her feel better, she still didn't stop sobbing. Nothing could help her. She was a desperate case.

After a couple of long quiet minutes, the brunette finally decided to say something.

"That's not true." She said and she knew, or imagined, that the boy would raise an eyebrow questionably. "All I want is to let go. Relieve my pain."

The blond stranger, who was struck by the words the brunette said, put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked trying to sound sweet and caring, but the truth was, would a broken girl trust a total stranger?

"Do you have all day?" She asked bitterly. In a way, she was joking, because no one ever cared about her and she didn't expect him to.

"I can always call my boss and tell him and I can't make it today." The stranger suggested, but it took the girl aback. Was he playing with her or was he seriously showing signs of interest in her?

"Ha. Ha." She laughed bitterly with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm serious." The boy said and she quickly looked at him through her glassy eyes only to notice the serious look on his face.

How could someone like him show any interest in someone like her? It was the only thing she wondered. She'd been alone her entire life and no one ever gave a damn about her. How would that ever change? Tens and tens of strangers had seen her in one of her break downs and no one ever bothered to ask her what's wrong and now this stranger did and she had no idea how she was supposed to react. She had been played most of her life and she never expected more of people.

The stranger put his hand on hers as a reassuring gesture. The only thing he knew was that she was broken and that she needed help. It's not every day that you meet someone with suicidal thoughts and the boy only wanted the girl sitting beside him to lose those thoughts. There is nothing more awful than seeing someone ready to give up like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked on a hushed and sweet tone.

"Everything." The brunette answered as she nuzzled herself in his arm. It took the stranger aback, but he knew she needed it. He protectively put his arm around her and let her cry as long as she needed. He did text his boss to tell him he couldn't make it on that day.

After twenty minutes, the broken girl was out of tears and lifted her head. She looked at the boy for more than a couple of seconds and she couldn't understand why he stayed by her side.

"My life is so messed up." She interrupted the silence between them. "All I've ever wished for was to have a normal life and go to university. Now, I'm the only one who has a job to support my parents who can't get off their butts and find a job. I had to give up my education for them and they don't even give a damn about me. They don't even recognize everything I do for them. They are too lazy to stop drinking or smoking. We got evicted. We now live in the worst apartment ever and I can't even sit down to breathe just a bit before I have to do something for my damned parents."

The boy just squeezed her hand harder. No one should ever feel like that. He knew that they lived in a fucked-up world where the rich people, even if they were the rudest people ever, would win over the people with the kindest and purest heart who didn't have any money. He wanted to tell her everything would be fine, that it was just a phase in her life, but that vicious circle they called their society made it too hard to achieve. Letting go was the easiest way; even though the boy knew it wasn't the solution. He didn't know a percent of the girl's life; he knew she probably has been through a lot more than what she just said.

A couple of seconds after opening up to the stranger, his phone rang and he had to answer. That's when she realized what she had just done. How could she be so careless and tell a perfect stranger about this? She could get in serious trouble for this even if she knew she would already be in trouble for running away even if it was just for a couple or hours.

When he was done with his call, he excused the delay and put his full attention on her again, but she didn't. She stood and she literally ran away from the stranger who knew too much. It was better this way. She didn't need to have problems with the law.

The stranger stood there, stunned. He couldn't recall what just happened. She seemed ready to let him help her, or at least listen to her story, but she ran away. He had time to see the fear in her eyes, like she said too much.

He had one regret.

He did not know what her name was.

For her, it was better that way.

* * *

When she got home that morning, you couldn't say that she did not get punished. She supposedly made too much noise opening the apartment door and it woke her dad, who was still drunk, up. He wasn't too happy about her behavior even if she knew she did nothing wrong. She tried to brush up her "punishment" because she had to get to work and it happened often enough, so she just had to ignore it.

She tried so hard to tame those moments with the good memories she had of her parents, before everything went downhill.

They were once a happy and normal family and she was happy. She was just a little girl enjoying life and the most important, she felt loved. She clung to that feeling, because that was the only thing keeping her away from insanity.

It had been a week since she made the mistake of telling a perfect stranger how she felt about her really messed up life. She deeply hoped she would never meet him again, but faith obviously had another plan.

She got to work on that special morning like it was a normal day, well, as normal as it could get for her. She worked as a waitress in a breakfast restaurant. When she was working, she could put her problems aside and just smile to customers like everything was perfectly fine.

She entered the restaurant by the back like she always does. Although, this time, she walked up to the counter immediately after entering the building to talk to her boss about a raise. The conversation didn't go so well and no raise was allowed. She turned around to walk to the back store to take her jacket on and then put her uniform on.

Unfortunately for her, she crossed paths with someone she hoped to never see again. She averted her look as soon as she saw him, but she knew he knew she saw him. She walked even faster to the employees' room. She stayed there for a couple of minutes before realizing that he did not follow her. She felt relieved.

She took her jacket off and walked to her locker to get her uniform. That's when the door flung open to reveal the blond.

"I thought it was clear that I want nothing to do with you." She said seriously and bitterly, but he couldn't look at anything else beside her bare arms and even the crook of her neck. They were full of scares and bruises.

He realized that she wasn't just psychologically abused, she was also physically abused.

When the girl realized what the boy in front of her was staring at, she immediately put her uniform on and it hid any trace of her situation.

"Please tell me you're going to call the police." The boy said on a very serious tone.

"That is not of your business." Ally snapped.

"They can't keep doing this to you, Ally." He said as he inspected the name tag on her uniform.

"That is for me to handle and for you not to care." She said again, but he ignored her comment completely.

He took a piece of paper that was sitting on the table and the nearest pen. He scribbled something on it and gave it to Ally. She took it and unfolded it. It had his name and number on it.

"Don't be alarmed. I am not flirting with you." Austin said as he saw the fear on her face. "If you ever need to talk to someone or if you need help, call me."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Contrary to what you might believe, I think everyone is worth saving and having a second chance. You are not an exception and what your parents are doing is terribly wrong. Please consider getting help. It would only do good for you."

Ally watched the blond leave the room and her eyes trailed after him. Why was a complete stranger so nice to her?

She fiddled with the paper in her hand and looked at it once more.

His name was Austin.

She folded the paper again and put it in her wallet. As much as it made her feel uncomfortable to have that, she had the tiniest feeling of comfort from it. No one had cared for her like that since her parents lost their job and maybe that was a sign that things would get better.

At least, that's what she thought before she arrived to the place she sadly called home that night.

She wasn't even in the apartment building and she could hear her parents arguing, fighting and shouting.

It was like that almost every night, but this time, it sounded more serious. The screaming was louder than usual and the two adults sounded angrier than usual.

She tried to enter the apartment as quietly as possible, but her dad still noticed her.

"Ally, go to your room." He shouted angrily and she obeyed. If she ever opposed what her dad said, she wouldn't even begin to imagine what would happen to her.

She could hear everything they were arguing about. It was the same thing over and over again. They accused each other of being lazy and not getting a job, then her dad would accuse her mom of gambling all their money away and she would accuse him of wasting money on alcohol, which he was, since he was drunk. Both had addictions they needed therapy for, but none of them would admit it, so they just fought about it. This time though, her dad was so angry that he knocked her mom unconscious. He had abused her before, but never to the point where she would faint.

That night, Ally cried herself to sleep after sobbing for hours. She muffled her cries in her pillow, otherwise her dad would scold her and maybe even beat her. This was a vicious circle she wasn't able to escape. She was sick of it and it was slowly killing her, but she had no idea what to do and she knew that if she got the police involved, she would lose her parents. No matter how bad they acted and how little they made her feel, she couldn't stop loving them. They were her parents and that was never going to change.

She went to work the next morning like nothing happened. She had to brush it off if she wanted to have a normal day at work. She, and her parents, desperately needed the money, so she couldn't make a mistake.

Every day, she would work her ass off for her lazy parents who sometimes didn't even bother to get up from their bed in the morning. That didn't stop them from sucking up all of her money, though. It was true that her mom was gambling and she knew, even if they tried to hide it, that they both got stoned pretty often. It was the only thing she could smell in their dirty and filthy apartment.

She walked in the restaurant that morning and she felt something was off. All of the employees that were there looked sad or angry. That's why she found herself walking up to her boss.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, worried.

"I need to talk to you." The middle-aged woman said. Ally gulped at the sound of that. She didn't like where this was going. She led her to the employees' room and closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked, even more worried.

"The big boss called me last night." The woman started. "She said the company isn't making a lot of profits right now and that we can't afford so many employees. She asked me to fire the last two hired employees."

Shocked took over Ally's face. This wasn't happening.

"And since you and David are the last hired employees, I have to let you both go." The woman said looking down. She knew Ally desperately needed a job, but she couldn't go against her boss's orders.

"So, that's it, you're firing me?" Ally asked angrily.

Losing that job meant losing a lot of money and losing a lot of money meant her parents would be furious.

"You can still work for the day, but it will be your last shift." The woman said. "I am so sorry it came to this, Ally."

Ally was speechless. What will she do tonight? She would have to tell her parents she lost the job they really, really needed. How would they react?

She didn't even need someone to answer.

She knew exactly what was going to happen.

She shivered at the thought and tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

* * *

Ally couldn't concentrate on any of the clients' orders. All she could think about was what was going to happen to her once her parents found out about the loss of her job. They counted on her and she knew she would disappoint them once more. Her parents had found a way to manipulate her to make her feel unworthy of their "love" every time she made a mistake. That feeling of disappointment never left her during the day.

She got to that awful place she called home that night so anxious that she was nauseous. She opened the door slowly and her parents were sitting at the kitchen table, arguing.

"You need to stop drinking. You're wasting our money." Ally's mother said to her father who seemed drunk. The real question was: was he ever not drunk?

Not since he lost his job five years ago…

"You can talk. You're the one who's wasting it all by gambling." The man shouted angrily.

Ally slowly walked to the table and sat down at the table. Both her parents were sitting at the ends of the table, so she sat between them.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"Not now, Ally." Her father shouted and she winced. Ever since her parents lost their job three years ago, they didn't even care to talk to her except if it was about money.

Both of her parents were working at a decent transport company. Her dad was a truck driver and her mother was a secretary. Sadly, the company went bankrupt and it had to close. The two of them lost their jobs instantly. For a couple of months, they had tried to find other jobs, but they weren't qualified enough. None of them had gone to college and her father dropped out of school before he could finish his senior year.

The same happened to Ally. When her mother fell in depression and her father started to abuse alcohol, they forced her to quit high school. She was a senior at the time, just like her father was when he dropped out. They threaten her to disown her if she didn't, so she did. It was only October when she quit school. That was the most heartbreaking decision she was ever forced to take. All of her life, she had dreamt of going to college to become a veterinary. The day it happened, her life shattered in a million pieces. She lost all of her friends because she was overworking and her parents only cared about the money she brought back.

"No, I—"Ally tried to say, but her dad's eyes stared at her with daggers in them as if he was threatening her not to interrupt him.

"There is something really important that I need to tell you both." She said as she fidgeted with her fingers and looked at the floor.

"Then, you can at least look at me." Her father said aggressively.

Ally looked up, but couldn't look her father in the eyes. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her voice was still shaky.

"I—"She tried. She knew she just add to come out with it, before it kills her. "The restaurant I work at can't afford all of its employees, so they fired me."

"What?" Her father shouted angrily.

Her mother just looked down in disappointment, like she expected.

"I promise I will go out tomorrow to find another job." She added quickly to sooth her dad's aggressiveness.

"Why can't you do anything right?" Her drunk dad said. "You always make huge mistakes and it always affects all of us."

"I'm not a machine, dad." She said angrily now. She knew that was a big mistake, but she couldn't help it. "I do my best, every day, while you can't get your lazy ass of the sofa. I'm literally your slave and I am tired of it. I am a person and I have needs too. Why can't you both see that?"

"You will not take that tone with me." Her angry and drunk dad said.

And then, then everything happened too fast. She was used to her father hitting any part of her body, but her face.

But then, she felt his fist connect with her temple and she immediately fell unconscious.

"That will teach you to fuck everything up." The man said and he walked to his bedroom not feeling any remorse.

* * *

It was only when Ally woke up that she realized what happened. She was alone and lying on the kitchen's floor. All of the lights were off and she would hear her parents' snoring.

She slowly and painfully got up and she walked to the excuse that was her room. It was more like a closet. She closed the door and then turned on the light. She glanced at her reflection in the nearest mirror. The coloration of her skin around her right eye had changed for a green-purple-blue color.

Her dad had never ever given her a black eye before. He knew that it would create suspicions and that people would ask about what happened to her.

That was when she lost it. She was a slave to her parents and she knew it. They didn't have any feelings of love towards her and it broke her heart. She knew that deep down, her parents were still the person they were, but they let themselves fall into depression and alcohol. She hoped that they could one day become what they used to be, but that day wasn't anytime soon.

She wanted to run, to escape the life she led. She had never been so unhappy. She just wished someone would care enough to help her. She didn't have any friends and the rest of her family was living so far away they couldn't do anything to help her.

That's when something clicked in her head. She took her purse and then her wallet. She opened it to reveal a small piece of paper that contained a number, and a name.

She took her cellphone and dialed the digits. After a couple of seconds, she hung up. Why would he even care? Would he answer her in the middle of the night? Of course not, no one would do that for her. Then again, he did say to call him if she needed help or to talk.

She gathered her courage and dialled the digits he gave her again.

After a couple of seconds, he answered with a rather raspy voice. She obviously woke him up.

"Hello." The boy asked obviously confused. It only took the sound of his voice for her to break apart, again.

"Ally?" He asked as he realized that he did not recognize the number and that he gave her his number. All he could hear was the sound of her sobs.

"I— You said—You said that I could call you if I needed to talk." Ally said suddenly ashamed that she called him in the middle of the night.

"What happened?" Austin asked the brunette through the phone.

"Can we, like, meet somewhere?" She asked in a hushed tone. "I don't want to talk about this here. They could hear me."

"Sure, we can meet at my place." Austin suggested, but Ally froze.

"How about the park where we met?" She asked.

"In the middle of the night?" He asked surprised, but he then agreed.

 _Here goes nothing._ Ally thought to herself as she left the apartment.

* * *

Ally walked in the Darkness of Denver as she reached for the park. It was now early November and the temperature had lowered considerately. She needed to wear a winter jacket, so gloves and a hat to keep warm.

She expected to arrive at the park before Austin, but he was already sitting on the bench waiting for her.

She sheepishly walked up to the bench and sat down beside the blond. She didn't know why she called him. He could be a murderer for all she knows, but, somehow, his presence was soothing and that was all she needed: comfort.

She never looked directly at Austin scared of how he'd react about her eye. She stayed there, by his side, and let tears fall down her frozen cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked in a hushed tone. It was so silent in the park and a hushed tone sounded like he was screaming to him.

"I— Just—I can't do this anymore." She managed to tell the blond between sobs. Austin put an arm around her and pulled her into his chest to provide her comfort. "This is so hard. I'm the worst person ever and I can't do anything right."

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked since her words confused him.

"I—"She choked out. "I lost my job today."

"I'm so sorry, Ally." Austin told the brunette. "Maybe I can help you look for another one tomorrow?"

Hope was making its way in her eyes, but then she remembered why she called him in the first place and she started to sob again.

"When I told my parents, they weren't happy." Ally choked on her own words.

"What happened?" Austin apprehended.

"I— My mom looked extremely disappointed in me and—"The brunette started to say, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Then what?" Austin asked scared of what happened to her next.

"M— My dad got angry." She said and she looked up to he would clearly see her face.

"Fuck…" Austin said as he extended his arm to touch the tender skin around her eyes. "He hit you? Did he do anything else to you?"

"No." Ally said ashamed. "It was enough to send me unconscious."

"Your own father knocked you out?" Austin said, outraged.

Then, the small and fragile brunette started to sob again. She nuzzled herself in Austin's chest.

"I just wish I could do something right for once." She whispered, but the blond still heard her.

"Excuse me?" Austin asked. "You are doing everything you can. You're doing your best and that's all that matters. It's not your fault that they abuse you. It was never your fault. Don't reduce yourself to believing they are right, because they are not."

Austin's sudden outburst surprised Ally, but she knew he had a point. It wasn't her fault that she lost her job and that her parents couldn't handle it.

He tightened his grasp on her and let her cry for as long as she needed.

"We'll go job hunting during the day." Austin said.

Ever since that moment, Ally called Austin every time she needed help or every time she needed to talk. He would listen to every word she had to say and he would comfort her in any way he could. He was surprised at how often she was physically abused and how she tried to deny it. He tried and tried to convince her to call the police, but she said she doesn't want to be involved with the law.

That's why he only listened to her and comforted her or that's what she thought. He helped her find a new job and she got a new one in less than a week. She was now working as a secretary for a veterinary hospital and she was pretty excited about it. It paid more than the restaurant used to and she got to see actual veterinary doctors in action. She could only wish to become one of them someday. Everyone working there was very nice to her and they were treating her like she was a part of the family they were.

Sometimes, she would even call Austin just so they could hang out. It had been a long while since she had any friends to hang out with and she was making the most of it. Her parents did not know about him and it was better that way. She couldn't even begin to imagine what they would do if they found out she had a friend that knew everything about her.

Although, after about a month of friendship Austin and Ally started to argue more often. He tried to convince her that she needed to call the police to report her abuse and she kept ignoring his suggestion. Austin talked more and more about that, but Ally just brushed it off saying incoherent things like: _they are my parents, I can't do that to them_ or _If I call the police, I'm gonna lose the only family I have._

Austin tried to make her understand that she couldn't live her entire life like this, but she ignored him. That is why, against Ally's will, Austin took matters in his own hands.

It was a normal December day when everything happened, when everything fell apart for Ally. She just came back from the veterinary hospital when she saw two police cars parked in front of the filthy apartment building where she lived.

She gasped when she saw why they were there. The front door opened to reveal three police officers and her parents, handcuffed. She was frozen in place. She didn't call the police. What happened? Why were they arrested? Those were the thoughts going through her mind and then she realized what happened and what caused so many conflicts between her and Austin; he ignored her and called the police anyway.

"What's going on?" Ally asked as she finally unfroze and approached the officers.

At that moment, she noticed the blond that was leaning on a police car.

"Austin?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Austin said. "I know you probably hate me, but I had to do it. I couldn't handle seeing you abused and hurt anymore."

"You promised you wouldn't do anything." Ally cried out extremely disappointed.

"Are you Ally?" One of the officers interrupted them.

"Yes." Ally answered. "That would be me."

"Well, Ally, you are now in security. You were lucky your friend collected all of this evidence." The officer said looking at a brown leather book that was lying on the passenger seat of the car. Ally raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Austin wrote down in detail every time you were abused in that book. That was enough for us to arrest your parents." He said as the two other officers made her parents sit in the back of the car. She had feared that moment all of her life. Her parents were going to hate her even more and she would now find herself all alone in that crappy apartment.

"What's going to happen to them?" Ally asked, apprehensive.

"They both have a two-year sentence in jail and then they'll both go to rehabilitation for their addiction." He explained calmly. "You'll be able to visit them when you want."

"Thanks." Ally said sheepishly, without really meaning it.

"We are gonna need you to come with us to the station so you can answer a couple of questions." The officer told the young woman.

"Okay." Ally answered.

Then, both her and Austin sat down in one of the police cars and went to station. It was mainly formalities and they had to answer a couple of questions. At least, she knew nothing extremely bad would happen to her parents, but she was still very mad at Austin.

She blew up the instant they walked out of the station.

"How could you?" Ally asked, outraged. "You promised you wouldn't meddle."

"Ally, I know you're hurt, but I did this for your own good." Austin said, but Ally could only see red.

"My own good?" Ally repeated. "Because of you, I don't have a family anymore. Do you seriously think my parents will even acknowledge my existence after this?"

"I know you're hurt and I know you're scared, but now, you're free. You can do what you want." Austin said.

"There is nothing I can do. I still have to work and live in that crappy apartment." Ally shouted.

"No, you don't." Austin defied her. "You're twenty-one. You make your own money. Rent a new apartment. Go back to school. You can do anything. No one is weighing you down now."

"No, but loneliness will." She shouted at the boy.

"Did I say I would leave your side?" Austin asked, insulted that she thought he wouldn't be there for her.

"No, but you made it pretty clear you didn't care." Ally spat as she looked at the ground.

"You think I did this because I don't care about what happens to you?" Austin shouted. She sure was making him angry. "You think I saved you from being abused because I didn't care? You think I did everything so you could have your dream of becoming a veterinary because I didn't care? Actually, I think I cared too much, Ally. I'm sorry I tried to get you a better life. I will leave you alone if that is what you want."

Shocked was all over Ally's face. Austin had always been so nice and now, she broke him. The man turned around and started to walk away.

"Austin." She called faintly as water filled her eyes. "Don't go."

He didn't hear her, because he didn't stop.

"Austin." She said a bit louder and he stopped. "I'm sorry."

He turned around and faced her.

"This—This is just too much to handle." She said as a sob escaped her mouth.

He slowly walked up to her and let her break down in his arms. He understood how she felt, but this was a lot for him too. He's never had to deal with the police before, but he couldn't handle seeing her being broken more and more each day.

That night, he didn't let Ally go back to her parents' apartment. He brought her to his own, where she gladly slept on the couch. This was the start of something new to Ally. Of course, she went back to the apartment eventually to live there, but she didn't especially like it. What she was glad about was that all the money she worked for now came back to her and she could use it for what she wanted. That was why she almost immediately enrolled in a school for adults where she would be able to finish high school and then maybe go to university to study what she's always wanted. Austin supported her through all of it and she even became really good friends with one of the veterinary and they started to hang out for fun. That was something Ally hadn't felt in a really long time; she almost felt content. The only thing she didn't like was where she was living, but what she didn't know was that Austin was already on that.

That was exactly why he asked her to meet her at the park, where they met, a week before Christmas.

She happily wore a new jacket and walked through the park with a small smile on her face. It hadn't happened in a very long time. Austin joined her as soon as he saw her to tell her the good news.

"So, why am I here?" She asked to tease him.

"I've got some great news for you." He said with a wide smile. "But before, I thought we could go for a walk."

"You do know that curiosity is going to kill me?" She asked playfully. He smiled and then he led her towards one of the streets of Denver.

"You'll understand why I waited to tell you." Austin said.

They walked for about a mile where they reached their destination. They were standing in the middle of a sidewalk in front of Austin's apartment building. The blond turned to the brunette.

"We're here." He said with a grin. He knew Ally didn't understand what was going on, but that was his goal.

"That's where you live." Ally stated, bored.

"Did I ever tell you that this block belongs to my parents?" Austin asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked the boy.

"Someone left one of the apartments two weeks ago and no one had rented it yet." Austin said.

"So?" Ally asked.

"I convinced my parents to give it to you." He said smiling, but he soon furrowed his eyebrow as he saw Ally's confused look.

"Give it?" Ally asked. "Austin, I can't afford to live here."

"I know. That's why you're not going to pay the rent." Austin said and shock spread on Ally's face.

"They want to let me stay here for free?" Ally asked.

"Not exactly. I'm gonna pay the rent." Austin answered even though he knew Ally would refuse.

"I can't let you do that." Ally exclaimed.

"Yes, I can." Austin said. "I'm an engineer, I can afford it."

"I won't let you do that." Ally stated once again.

"Ally, I know you hate living in your parents' crappy apartment and I want you to have a fresh start. Every year around Christmas, I donate a lot to charities. This year, I want to give it to you. I don't need all that money and I want you to have your dream." Austin explained and Ally's face softened.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Ally asked, blushing.

"Because I don't want you to live in a broken home anymore." Austin said. "You are brilliant and full of potential. I want you to have your dreams."

"I will accept your offer—'Ally said.

"But?" Austin asked.

"As soon as I can afford it, I will give you back the money." Ally said seriously.

"How about you start paying the rent as soon as you can afford it instead of repaying me?" Austin suggested.

"Deal." Ally said. "Thank you so much, Austin."

And with that, they entered the building and Austin happily showed her the apartment where she would live. It was on the floor above his own apartment. It had a bathroom, a small kitchen, a small living room and two bedrooms, one of which she will use as a study room for school.

She moved into the apartment two days before Christmas and she was glad she was so close to Austin. They could hang out almost at any time now. She loved the coziness and the warmth of the apartment. This was going to be the start of something new for her and she was very excited.

She decided that she would visit her parents after the holidays to give them a chance to calm down and to give herself the chance to settle in properly.

"Well, that was the last box." Austin said as he put it on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Ally said. "I can't believe I finally live on my own."

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Austin said cheekily.

"Very." She answered and her words were followed by an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Austin said.

"Really?" Ally asked, disappointed. "I was hoping you would stay for dinner and then maybe we could watch a movie?"

As soon as those words left Ally's mouth, Austin's eyes lit up.

"I would love to, but I need a shower first." Austin said to the brunette.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Ally said excitedly.

The boy turned around and headed for the already open door.

"Austin?" Ally asked sheepishly as she walked over to him.

He looked at her and then in her eyes.

"Thank you, for everything. You saved me." She said and then she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

She blushed when she realized what she did.

He also blushed.

And then he left to take that shower.

When he came back, they ended up watching Home Alone, Ally's favorite Christmas movie. They were both sitting on the sofa and Austin finally got the guts to put an arm around her and she ended up falling asleep in his arms.

As soon as the boy realized she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and wished her good-night.

What he didn't expect was for her to speak. He thought she was asleep.

"I love you." She said in a hushed tone.

"I love you, too." He said as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

* * *

 **And that is it for Broken Home. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I loved writing it. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. You guys are the best. :)**


End file.
